nerdherdrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Diamond University Character Creation
Step One: Biography When the game begins, your character is probably between 13 to 18 years old; a student at the University. Their biography needs to answer the following questions: Family: Who are their parents? Do they have siblings? What is their relationship with their parents like? Mystery: What is a strange thing in the character's life that has gone un-explained? Do not propose a cause or a reason for this; just describe an experience or phenomena. Enrollment: How long has the character been at the University? Did they make any friends or enemies in the student body? How is their relationship with their fellow students? Do they have any important relationships with any students in particular? What's their favorite magical study? Unresolved Conflicts: You need two of these; they should be major things in the character's life. Maybe their father is deep in debt, or maybe they suffer from a strange and rare disease. "Figure out the Mystery" is not what you're after, here. Suggestions might include relationship conflicts, emotional conflicts. Step Two: Concept Vice: This is an adjective that describes your character when they're at their weakest; the bad behavior they manifest when stressed or overwhelmed. Examples might include "Decietful," "Addicted," "Wrathful," or "Overconfident," or "Curious." Virtue: This is an adjective that describes your character in the moment they step up to the plate and do the right thing. Examples might be "Brave," "Just," or "Generous." Aspirations: You have three of these. They will change a whole bunch; but they are goals your character has. They will be long-term, they will be short-term, they will be specific and vague. You start with three. House: Are you an Arrow, a Ladder, a Guardian, or a Mysterium student? Step Three: Statistics * You get 12 Attribute Points to spend. You may not start with an Attribute over 3 dots. * You get 22 Skill Points to spend. You may not start with a Skill over 3 dots; the majority of your Skills should be 1 or 2 dots. Commonly important skills include Athletics (for aiming spells), Occult (for magical knowledge), and Academics (for performing well as a student). * You get three Specialties. A specialty is a specific task that falls under a Skill. When your Specialty would apply to that skill roll, you get +1 to the roll. * You get 10 Merit Points to spend on Diamond University Merits. Status may be purchased for your House, as well as for the School (instead of Order and Concilium.) Magical Tools and magic items count for these purposes. * You get 10 Merit Points to spend exclusively on spells. You may start with one Wild Talent; though note these are intended to be rare. If you aren't familiar with Mage: the Awakening, spells can be almost anything. Talk to your storyteller to learn what spells cost how many dots. * Your Willpower is equal to your Resolve + Composure. * Your Size is 5. * Your Health is Size + Stamina. * Your Defense is equal to the lowest of your Wits or Dexterity, plus your dots in Athletics. * Your Initiative is equal to your Dexterity plus your Composure.